Cherry Hunt
by The Angel of Dreams - Aria
Summary: No matter much attention she earned while performing on stage, Luka desired her most wonderful cherry. But Len refuses to pay much attention to her. Luka x Len, Oneshot / Songshot based off the vocaloid song Cherry Hunt.


As of midnight, the dress code will be sold with shame. Putting on her black, thigh high garters, she felt none of that. While putting on her deep red dress with black frills decorating it, she prepares herself for the night. On this seven star stage, the guests enter with desire. She was aware of that. As she applies red lipstick and dyes her fingernails the same color, confidence grows inside her.

"Tonight I shall become bold."

Once she sees she is complete, Luka leaves her dressing room, abandoning the remaining women there. Luka was not like those women, the girl with the white bow and the girl with twin tails. She didn't think like those women. Rin and Miku had dreamed like girls who wanted their own child. Realizing this, Luka simply scoffed at them. She was definitely not like those two, who had their heads in the clouds. Luka kept her entire focus on the stage. For this night, she was dressed indecently in pink with a bursting jealousy. She was ready to show it all tonight.

"Ah, don't stop loving me."

Throughout the night, Luka performs to the crowd of men. Every male gaze at her, their eyes filled with desire and lust. The woman was the most loved of them all in this stage. As she performs, Luka gives the feeling of love, so innocent and unconventional. Her beauty, her mature voice, the confidence she showed, every man admired all of her. They have fallen addicted to this pleasure.

She knew this was bound to happen. Every night, she performs at her best, never wavering or showing any signs of weakness. Women like her don't cry like little girls. They were not good girls at all. Instead, they capture the most pleasurable cherries in the area. Luka had already found the best cherry, the one she will have last. Her sweet cherry was within the bartender, at the opposite side of the stage. A tall man with blonde hair, he wore a serious face and continued on with his job.

Len kept his attention away from her.

* * *

After every show, claps and cheers rose from the audience, especially from the males who admired the pink haired beauty. After the end, in the back of the stage, her fans came to visit her, showering her in gifts and attention. In return, Luka adored it all, happily accepting her presents wrapped in lovely bows and returning the affection to the males who came to her. It has always been this way.

Luka grew bored of it. No matter how many men came to her, none of them were her desired cherry. Laying on her sofa surrounded by large packages for her, Luka glanced at the male who was cleaning up. As she eats her fruit, Luka stares at her prey.

She wanted Len, badly.

No longer wanting to wait for him, Luka went after him, leaving behind the gifts and her dressing room. Arriving at the little bar located across the stage, she seats herself at the stool, staring at her target. In a few minutes, he notices her and comes up to her.

"How may I help you," Len politely asks his guest. With confidence and lust in her eyes, Luka leans towards him, answering his question.

"I want you to love me."

With those words, Luka begins to weave her trap. She had him where she wanted him at. The response she received, however, was not what she had expected. Len simply sighed in returned, grabbing a bottle and opening it. Then he pours the liquor into a glass, places a perfectly red cherry in the drink, and hands it to the woman in front of him. While she did not like this response, Luka simply accepted the drink, holding her pride inside her. Her chest was starting to burn with the liquor. There were three in a bed in her heart, and one was an alibi. The weak alibi was crumbling away.

Len kept his back towards her. The words she felt from him, the silent words, she returned simply with a smile. Luka will not belive this is how her romance for him will go. At this moment, more than anything, she wishes to look into his true heart.

Luka won't give up on him.

The moment her cherry returns to where she is at, Luka quickly grabs his tie, bringing him closer to her, and eventually, she had pecked his lips.

"Don't you love me?" She began to desperately asked him in her mind, unable to bring the words out. "Don't you love me, Len?"

The night goes on, more cowardly than it ever was before. It had all dissolved into a single cocktail. Upon drinking it, it was goodbye. Luka won't say good bye yet. The space between their faces was close to nonexistent. She kept her gaze at him, not wanting to show any signs of weakness. Her face, however, began to betray her. Anything she attempted to say, it never came out right. She found herself unable to convey her true feelings to the male before her. She couldn't help herself to admit she wants the feeling of love from the man in front of her. Like a virgin night in a pleasured color, Luka felt herself breaking.

Before she had realized it, the male before pushed her away, giving her a look of indifference mixed with annoyance. Acting like nothing had happen, he went on with his duty, leaving Luka all alone.

In her own corner, Luka had cried to herself.

* * *

_In a mansion where the wealthy lived, the poor worked, and the talented performed in the seven star stage, a young girl wandered around. She was supposed to be doing her job, but alas, Luka was a rather curious child. She rather explore than do her chores. She knew she would get scolded again by the mistress, but she didn't mind. In her own travels, Luka heard voices from the front of the house. Wanting to learn what it was about, Luka cautiously stepped out and took a peak._

_Then she saw him._

_A young male with blonde hair covering his face, he was being sold to the master. While the two adult males bargained with eachother, the young girl, with her pink hair tied in twin tails and dressed in rather dull servant clothes, examine the boy. Sweet, messy blonde hair, a slender body, he was handsome in her eyes._

_Luka had fallen for him, and in the passing days, weeks, and years, her feelings never waver. Every moment she was working in the same room as him, she kept her glance at him, yearning to be with him every day. At every chance possible, she offered to help him when he needed it. She treasured his looks, his voice, his expression, every time she catches sight of it._

_Unfortunately for her, the boy barely glanced at her, nor did it seem that he paid any attention to her._

_Once they were mature, both physically, emotionally, and mentally, Luka suddenly earned attention from the guests. Males who had visited wanted to see more of her. At first, Luka had shyly avoided them, unsure of how to react to the attention. As time when on, and the more Luka grew desperate for his attention, Luka slowly started to engulf herself to the eyes the guests have given her. She had even found herself mimicking the performers during cleaning time, which often led the mistress to scold her for not working._

_Then in a few years, Luka had finally become the woman many admired. Reaching her point, she finally got all the attention she rarely gotten, the love she never had, and even the gifts she could never had in her child. Despite all of that…_

_Luka never received any of those from Len, the boy she dreamed of having._

* * *

Among her gifts, wearing only her white, laced, strapless mini dress she had worn under her red performance dress, Luka held a simple rose in her hand, staring at it in a daze. The rose meant very little to her, other than to remind her of her childhood. For years, Luka spent all her time trying to get Len's attention the moment he arrived.

Helping him was never enough, as Len had no interest in socializing with her. Of course, because of his lack of interest in doing so, Luka couldn't even converse with him unless she wanted another glare with annoyance written all over those beautiful blue eyes of his again. Every time, she fooled around instead of doing her job, either he scolded her or ignored her presence. When they got older and Luka became the center of attention for the male guests, Len showed absolutely no signs of caring and went on with his work. Even when Luka had started to perform while Len worked as the bartender, he was engulfed in his job to care for the performer. All of that should have been enough for Luka to know that Len had no interest in her ever since they were children.

Until now, Luka was too stubborn to accept defeat, and now that she had seen for herself that he truly didn't want her like she want him…

She didn't know what to do anymore.

Not wanting to think anymore, the woman placed the flower down on the couch near her. Then, next to the flower on an empty spot on the couch, she placed her bare arms, and then rested her head on them. Uncaring that most of her body was exposed to the cool air with nothing to keep her warm, Luka slowly fell into slumber.

* * *

"_I can't leave after a kiss like that. My cherry is not fully intoxicated yet."_

As he is ending his job of cleaning the stage, Len arrives at the back stage, a broom held in one hand, and a red blanket on his opposite arm. Well aware of the unconscious girl sleeping with no warmth around her, Len casually dropped the broom and grabbed the blanket on his arm. Unwrapping the blanket as he walks towards the female, he lays it on her.

As he kneels towards her, Len finds himself growing entranced by her sweet scent of citrus. Inhaling it, he finds himself dreaming of blooming alone with it. He looks at the sleeping girl, the owner of the sweet scent. Memorizing every detail of her, Len opens his mouth and his words rang out to her.

"Ah, don't stop loving me."

As he sits himself a spot next to her sleeping face, he continued to look down at her with a mischievous smile on his face. As if she could hear him through her slumber, he continued to talk.

"This serious love is truly wonderful. If you can make it eternal then I would like to see it." Len continued to look at her, this time with desire written on his eyes. "You are a cherry hunter. It keeps existing in my mind." Touching the rose resting next to Luka, Len spoke his final words to her for the night with a lustful grin towards his captured cherry.

"Tonight, I will keep you again."

* * *

**A/N: Until now, I was too lazy to upload this here, even those this can be read on my dA. Criticism would be great, and I'm also debating on whether I want to type a sequel or second chapter to this, based on the song's sequal, Queen of Hearts.**


End file.
